shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Musashibō Uchibenkei
"There is no need for you to soil yourselves in fear my good people. For you see, '''Ore-sama' (My Magnificent Self) is quite merciful to those whom know how fall upon their hands and knees and touch the tip of their tongues to either of my feet!"'' - Uchibenkei to a number of Marines. Musashibō Uchibenkei is, without a shadow of a doubt, the most outspoken member of the Matsuro Kaizokudan's (Fate Pirates') Melee Weaponry Division. Unbeknownst to even his superiors within the Matsuro Kaizokudan, he is also a solo hitman within the League of Contractors. ''Personality Just as his name implies, 'Uchibenkei' has a tendency to brag. As to be expected, 'Uchibenkei's' preference is to brag about himself. However, it isn't exactly rare for 'Uchibenkei' to brag about others well. Though it should be noted that the manner in which 'Uchibenkei' brags about others is usually done in a way that uplifts himself as well. Contrary to popular belief, 'Uchibenkei' is much more of an intellectual than he is a determinator. Under normal circumstances, it appears as if 'Uchibenkei' is simply doing as he pleases without regards to the consequences of his actions when in actuality he is carefully following a concrete plan. : An example of this is how he manages his employment under the 'League of Contractors. Rather than going through the trouble of being a capable hitman, ''Uchibenkei'' simply enlisted himself into the ''Matsuro Kaizokudan'' in order to masquerade as naught but another assassin under the employ of a big-name pirate. : It could be said that ''Uchibenkei's'' method is actual ''MORE'' effective than the secrecy utilized by a supermajority of the hitmen within the ''League of Contractors''. For while there are many whom are willing to investigate an unexplained murder, there are very few whom are willing to investigate one with an obvious explanation. Even more so when that obvious explanation is a common occurrence with unrivaled precedence. Thus while most believe that ''Uchibenkei's'' many victories are a result of naught but luck, in truth they are a result of his tactical brilliance. In spite of the fact that he has made an outright habit of referring to the majority of his contract killings as the will of Zoro Satsujin himself, he ''does'' indeed value his membership within the ''Matsuro Kaizokudan'' for reasons other than the fact that he can use them as a scapegoat in order to detract attention away from the very fact that the ''League of Contractors'' even exist. Whilst ''Uchibenkei'' only considers the ''League of Contractors'' to be naught but his employers, he thinks of the ''Matsuro Kaizokudan'' as his nakama. He is more than willing to go out of the way to do just about anything for each and every sinlge last one of them, and he has intricate plans for eliminating the threat of those whom dare to call themselves enemies of the ''Matsuro Kaizokudan''. Powers and Abilities ''Physical Capabilities'' ssss ''Swordsmanship'' sss ''Devil Fruit'' Name - DON DON no Mi Type - Paramecia History ss Trivia *Musashibō Uchibenkei's' name is a pun on Musashibō Benkei whom he is based upon. *Uchibenkei'' can be translated as "Braggart" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Pirate Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:Swordsmen Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Water Zero